Una lección en navidad
by calemoon
Summary: Albert tiene una hermosa plática con el pequeño Anthony que quiere conocer más sobre el pasado de sus abuelos. ¿Cómo fue su primera navidad juntos?


**Nota: No me pertenecen los personajes de Candy !!! pero de todos modos sigo escribiendo sobre ellos!! **

**UN****A LECCION EN NAVIDAD**

Por Scarleth

Se acercaba la navidad y Anthony pasaba unos días en casa de sus abuelos. El jovencito era la réplica de su abuelo y por ende, el consentido de Candy.

En la sala, con la chimenea encendida y saboreando un chocolate caliente, ambos charlaban.

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo hacer todo eso?

-El sentido común y la humanidad.

-Pero abuelo, la mayoría de las personas no hace casi nunca nada por los que no conoce.

-¿Y por el hecho de que las demás personas no lo hagan tenemos que dejar de hacer lo que nuestro corazón nos dice que es lo correcto?

-¿El corazón o la abuela Candy?

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre hizo comprender a Anthony que mucho tenía que ver su tremenda abuela con todo lo que hacía Albert Andrey.

Desde que él recordaba se vió rodeado de idas al orfanato, becas para estudiantes, adopciones, visitas de muchachos cuando se graduaban para invitar a sus abuelos a la ceremonia, invitaciones de boda, bautizos y aniversarios.

Si Anthony se pusiera a contar la cantidad de gente que tenía algo que agradecer al matrimonio Andrey, seguramente no terminaría.

-Abuelo ¿cómo fue la primera navidad que pasaron juntos?

Entornó sus ojos y su mente voló a muchos años atrás.

-Pues no fue lo que habíamos planeado, pero al final resultó ser muchísimo mejor.

-¿O sea como?

Invitó con la mano a su nieto para tomar asiento junto a él mientras el crujir de los troncos en la chimenea daba un toque familiar al ambiente.

-Tu abuela y yo nos habíamos comprometido en matrimonio y esa iba a ser la primer navidad que pasaríamos juntos como algo más que amigos. Ya podrás imaginarte que estabamos muy emocionados, sólo que el destino quizo que le tocara guardia nocturna en el hospital y saldría muy tarde. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Candy era la de las primeras mujeres en recibirse como médico así que tenía que poner ejemplo y comenzar a ganar un lugar dentro del hospital y el reconocimiento de sus colegas. Le dije que no se preocupara, yo iría a verla alrededor de las 10 con una botella de champagne para brindar aunque fuera rápido.

-Qué romántico que eras abuelo ¿y qué pasó?

El muchachito lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules expectantes.

-Casi todo el personal se encontraba fuera salvo el de guardia. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que entró una pareja de edad avanzada. Tu abuela estaba cerca de la entrada y se acercó a ellos.

_Flashback_

-Buenas noches.

-Mi esposo trae un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y su brazo … ayúdenos doctora.

La joven miró al hombre y notó la palidez en su rostro, los ojos sin brillo, la dificultad para respirar.

_Fin del flashback_

-Estaba sufriendo un infarto y tu abuela lo ingresó inmediatamente. No había más médicos disponibles en el área, sólo ella y unas cuantas enfermeras. Les costó mucho sacarlo de ese transe y por momentos pensaron que no lo lograría, pero lo hizo.

Respiró un momento, como si volviera a vivir esos segundos.

-La esperé por horas para nuestro brindis y desearnos una feliz navidad, pero al avisarme una de las enfermeras lo que sucedía, un puñado de jóvenes luchando por regalarle una oportunidad de vivir a alguien me hizo sentarme pacientemente mientras llegaba el amanecer.

Todavía recordaba la sensación de hambre de esa noche. No hubo una cena suculenta, ni el brindis tradicional. No estuvieron rodeados de sus familiares ni amigos, pero se sentían tan bien ambos que no les dolió pasar ese tiempo de manera diferente a lo que habían planeado.

-Después de dos semanas de hospitalización dieron de alta al señor Johnsson y se despidieron de tu abuela.

-¿En serio?

-Sí Tony, y al año siguiente ya estando casados me propuso ofrecerse de voluntaria en el hospital haciendo guardia para el día de navidad y brindar juntos vigilando a sus pacientes.

-¿Otra vez? –murrmuró el adolescente sorprendido.

-Otra vez y acepté. Ahora imagínate nuestra sorpresa al ver llegar al matrimonio Johnsson para abrazar a tu abuela y desearle una feliz navidad. Jamás pensamos encontrarlos ahí y ellos no sabían si ella estaría, pero quizo la suerte que todo se diera de la mejor manera. Platicamos alrededor de 30 minutos y después se despidieron. No sabíamos que se repetiría la visita. No faltaron ni un sólo año. Cada 24 de diciembre estuvieron ahí para agradecerle a tu abuela la oportunidad que le había regalado. Un año llevaron a su sexto nieto que tenía 4 meses de nacido para que lo conociera. En otra ocasión la foto de la fiesta familiar que habían celebrado. Cada año durante 7, se abrió la puerta a la misma hora apareciendo la pareja con una sonrisa y dispuestos a pasar unos minutos con Candy. En el octavo año no llegaron y tu abuela supo que el tiempo del Sr. Johnsson había llegado a su fin en la tierra. Nos afligió pero al mismo tiempo nos alegraba que hubiera podido pasar ocho años más rodeado de su familia.

El patriarca Andrey estaba muy conmovido al rememorar este hecho en el comienzo del matrimonio de ambos.

-Ellos nos enseñaron el valor del agradecimiento y la sencillez… así que por qué dejar de hacer lo que realmente vale la pena y más en estas fechas en que el Salvador del mundo nos pide que compartamos y amemos. Tony, por qué quedarnos de brazos cruzados si la persona más grande del mundo nació para morir con los brazos abiertos.

**FIN**

****************

Porque Navidad es amor, Navidad es generocidad, Navidad es gratitud, Navidad es amistad. Navidad no es comercio, no son vacaciones … es un tiempo de reflexión … ¿Por qué esperar hasta esta fecha para ser bueno o ayudar a los demás? … ojalá que todos los días … cada uno de su vida sea Navidad …

p.d. El genial Lobo Lopez hizo un dibujo basado en este minific mismo que les comparto en mi Avatar!!! chequen mi profile para que lo vean!!! es PRECIOSO!!!


End file.
